Some Incidents Are Good
by CrimsonCamilia
Summary: What happens when Len finds Azuma's secret while he is teasing Kahoko?Will Len save Kahoko from Azuma's torture or desert her ? And will love blossom between Len and Kahoko?Read to find out.
1. The Incident

**Hi! I am new at fanfiction and this is my first story so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own la corda d'oro or any of its characters.

**SOME INCIDENTS ARE GOOD**

Chapter-1

The Incident

Kahoko woke up to find that she was late again. She ran all the way to Seiso Academy and she was glad that she reached at the correct time.

'Hi Kaho-chan!'Greeted Mio and Nao.'oh hi guys' greeted back Kahoko.

'So, kaho-chan! Did you oversleep again?' asked .mio while nao said 'I think so'.

'Yeah Mio, Gosh! I am so tired of running. I should get rid of this bad habit.' said Kahoko as she sat in her seat.

The teacher has just entered the class.'ok mio and nao, I'll talk to you after class.' said Kahoko and started to take notes while listening to the teacher.

At last, the last bell rang motioning the end of the day in the school.

' I guess, I'll practice at the rooftop for a while and then head for home', thought Kahoko and went to the rooftop. Just then, she heard a voice. Listening it, she shuddered, it was Azuma's voice. She turned towards him.

'So how's my Kahoko doing?' asked Azuma and pinned her against a wall.

'I am fine, yunoki-senpai', said Kahoko shakily while thinking,' why doesn't yunoki-senpai let me practice, he is annoying me while he says that I am annoying'.

'So you are very well for some fun, am I right?' Azuma whispered in Kahoko's very seductively. At this statement, Kahoko got very angry and shouted at Azuma'Yunoki-senpai,stop addressing me by my first name and I am very annoyed of your of your playing with me as if I am a toy'

'My, My, what an outburst! You sure have got guts to shout at me like that, Kahoko', said Azuma in a mocking manner.

Unknown to both of them, there was a person hearing all this. Len was heading to the rooftop like Kahoko to practice as most of the practice rooms were booked. As he was approaching the door, he heard some voices.

. Thinking that he could not practice there, he thought to head home so that he could practice, but he recognized the voices that belonged to Azuma and Kahoko. At that time, Azuma was using his dark voice. Len noticed the difference. 'What happened to Yunoki-senpai's voice?' thought Len and went closer to the door and listened to their conversation.

'I should not eaves-drop as it is none of my business but let's see what happens', thought Len and stood listening.

He noticed the shaky voice of Kahoko. He was astonished at what he was hearing.

'So this is the real personality of Yunoki-senpai! , I never thought that he was disguising himself with his false façade.' He felt very angry that Azuma was using Kahoko as his pass time.

FLASHBACK :( Last Night) Len was unable to sleep. His dreams were filled with a certain red haired girl. Kahoko was invading his dreams ever since she rescued him from the closet in the second selection. Since then he has been in love with her.

BACK TO THE PRESENT: Len was debating among himself about stopping Azuma from using Kahoko as a toy or not. He decided to stop him. Meanwhile Azuma was enjoying himself thoroughly by making sarcastic comments on Kahoko and watching her react.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of the door opening. Kahoko was shocked to find Len was also mildly shocked but he knew how to control such situation. He went back to his fake personality and greeted Len politely.

'Konnichiwa, Tsukimori-kun, what made you come here?'Len was now very angry by the way Azuma was acting.

'Stop your acting Yunoki-senpai, it is very degrading to hide your true personality', Len calmly said to Azuma.

Kahoko suddenly asked Len,' Tsukimori-kun, from how long were you there near the door? Were you eaves-dropping?'Len replied coldly, 'That's none of your business Hino, but first I must know, from how long Yunoki-senpai was behaving with you like this?'

Azuma mimicked Len,'that's none of your business Tsukimori-kun, on what I am doing to Kahoko, Right Kahoko?'

'Uh –Uhm', Kahoko was hesitating to answer. Meanwhile Len was very angry on Azuma for calling her as his Kahoko.

It was true that Kahoko was getting tired of Azuma's constant teasing and she needed some respite from it. On the other side, she did not want to reveal Azuma's secret because she knew his troubles at his house. One side of her longed for rescue from Azuma and one side was feeling sympathetic for him. She was in a dilemma on how to answer them.

At last Kahoko thought that it is better to tell the truth to Len because she knew that even if she said a lie then Len won't believe it. She also knew that Azuma would get angry at her and even try to harm her. But she thought that it was the best thing to tell the truth.

Kahoko thought, 'Even though I am being selfish, I know that I should tell the truth to Tsukimori-kun.I don't want to feel guilty.'

Meanwhile Azuma and Len were getting impatient .Azuma said sarcastically,'it seems that my dear Kahoko is in deep thought. 'Len got angry and said to Azuma,'Yunoki-senpai, first you use Hino just as a pastime or rather a toy and now you mock at her. I did not think that you are such an idiot.'

Kahoko was in her own world thinking about her dilemma. The two guys decided to interrupt her.

'Hino, Hino wake up from your dreamland.'said Len even though she was not sleeping

At last Kahoko came back from her thought and starred at the guys who were looking at her.

'Um Tsukimori-kun, even though Yunoki-senpai can get angry with me, I am going to tell you the truth. I found out Yunoki-senpai's true personality after the second selection, he constantly teases me and considers me as his toy. He uses me to ease his boredom. I know that at times he can get very annoyed with me and he can make me very angry but it is not entirely his fault. You must have known that his grandmother is very strict. When he was young, he was trained to behave like a good gentleman and he was never allowed to surpass his two elder brothers. Though he didn't like it he had to endure it. At times, I feel very sad for him. So Tsukimori-kun,please don't tell this to anyone. 'said Kahoko. She was confident that after hearing this Len would reveal Azuma's secret to anyone.

Len was slightly surprised but he was still angry. 'I must say that this was a very good speech, Kahoko'said Azuma.

Both Len and Kahoko were indignant on this statement of said to Kahoko,'Hino, I have to talk to you privately about something.' And led her to one of the practice rooms.

Meanwhile Azuma was thinking, 'I must somehow sort it out, what a bad timing ok Tsukimori-kun to barge into the rooftop when I was having great fun with Kahoko. Kahoko will be my toy even if that Tsukimori guy tries to stop me. I am certain that he will somehow try to stop me as I know that he has some feelings for Kahoko.'

**Please review because I need to know your opinions and also my mistakes because I am new at this.**


	2. The start of the stay at Kahoko's house

**I'm back. I decided that I would update this story once in a week. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not La corda d'oro or any of its characters. It belongs to Kure Yuki.**

**Chapter-2**

**The start of the stay at Kahoko's house**

_Azuma was thinking,'I must somehow sort this out, what a bad timing of Tsukimori-kun to barge into to the rooftop when I was enjoying teasing will be my toy even if that guy tries to stop me. I know that he will try to stop me as I am certain that he has feeling for Kahoko.'_

In one of the practice rooms: Len said to Kahoko,'Hino, I don't care about Yunoki-senpai's troubles, but I think that he has no right to use you like a toy to ease his so called boredom. You are a human being and not anyone's toy, Am I right?'

Kahoko blushed but she was curious of why Len was worried about her. She said,'Tsukimori-kun, can I ask you something?

'What is it? Hino', said Len in his usual cold voice. Kahoko got used to Len's cold attitude so she did not mind his coldness.

She said,'Tsukimori-kun, why are you worried about me? I know that I am only being a burden then why are you doing this?,Uh I only wanted to know, If you do not want to answer, there is no problem..'

Len was surprised to hear her ask that question. How was he supposed to such a question? He is not yet ready to disclose his feelings for her. So he simply answered her coldly, 'It is none of your business, there a problem if I try to stop Yunoki-senpai from using you?'

Here comes his coldness again thought Kahoko. Len said, 'Anyway it is getting late, I will walk you home.'

Kahoko saw her watch and said,'Oh no! I will be late for dinner. Tsukimori-kun, there is no need for you to walk me home and you didn't even practice your violin because of me. Gomen, Tsukimori-kun, I will be going now, Ja-ne.

'

Just as Kahoko said these words and was approaching the door, Len caught her wrist and said, 'I insist, Hino, I will walk you home.'

Kahoko blushed at that contact. Len, realizing what he had just done quickly released her hand and apologized.

Then 'Ok, Tsukimori-kun, you can walk me home because it is getting dark. Thank you for this kind favour, I appreciate it.' Said Kahoko.

Silence filled the air as Kahoko and Len were walking towards Kahoko's house. At last Len decided to break the silence.

Even though, he was not a very talkative person, he just could not stand the silent atmosphere between him and Kahoko. 'So, Hino, How is your practice is going on?' Len asked.

Kahoko replied 'Huh, I don't know if I have improved or not but I have been practicing everyday for about 2 to 3 hours daily'.

'I see, that's very good, but, you should not stress yourself very much', said Len. 'Arigatou Tsukimori-kun for bothering about me', said Kahoko.

Even at this harmless statement, Len blushed a light shade of pink. Shortly after their conversation, Kahoko and Len reached Kahoko's house. Suddenly, it started raining.

'Oh, no! It is raining heavily, why don't you come inside? You can leave after the rain stops, Tsukimori-kun', said Kahoko.

Len sighed,' I guess, I have no other choice, gomen for causing you this trouble, Hino'.

'There is no problem, Tsukimori-kun, no need to apologize for anything', Said Kahoko. They went inside Kahoko's house.

Kahoko found no one inside her house. 'Tsukimori-kun, please sit down on the sofa while I look for my sister and mother, I think they have gone out' she said and went to the kitchen where she found a note pinned on the fridge.

NOTE:  Dear Kaho,

Your sister and I have to attend an important ceremony and we would not return until tomorrow afternoon. Sorry for the sudden notice. You can prepare whatever you want for dinner and breakfast or you can order it from outside.

Love,

Mom.

Kahoko went with the note to living room and found Len gazing at some family pictures.

'Um, Tsukimori-kun, I think the rain will not stop until mid night,' said Kahoko peeking from the window seeing thunders and lightening in the sky.

Len suddenly jerked realizing that Kahoko had seen him gazing her pictures. Then he said, 'I think, I should leave now as the rain is increasing, I better hail a cab and proceed to home'.

'No, Tsukimori-kun, you should not go out in such a whether. Even though, If you go to your house in cab there will not be good visibility so it is dangerous to go out now. You can spend this night and leave tomorrow morning', said Kahoko without realizing the effect that she had on Len with her words. She was too dense for that.

'Should I spend this night in Hino's house? I have never spent a whole night in girl's house. Is it proper for me to do so?' thought Len.

'Tsukimori-kun, Tsukimori-kun!' Kahoko's calling brought Len back his senses. 'Hino, is it o.k for me to spend this night in your house?' asked Len.

Kahoko said 'There is no problem, Tsukimori-kun, if you spend this night in my house, besides tomorrow is Sunday so there is no need to about getting late to school' and smiled.

'Okay then, I will stay in your house only this night and leave next day. Gomen again Hino, for causing this trouble', said Len.

Then Kahoko said 'Tsukimori-kun, will you inform your parents about this?' asked Kahoko.

'There is no need for that, Hino. My parents are abroad for a tour and I am living alone for now' said Len while thinking about how his mother would react if she found out that he stayed at Hino's house for one full night. 'thank God my mother is abroad now.

If she found about this, she would surely get very excited and teased me till no end'.

On the other side Kahoko was thinking about her friends mio, nao and amou. 'If they will know about this I would surely be dead, Amou-san will write a whole article about this.

She chuckled rightly at her thoughts.

'o.k. Then Tsukimori-kun, you can have shower if you want, while I make the dinner. And you can wear my brother's clothes and I will give you a towel' Kahoko said. Then Len said, 'I would like to take a shower as said, Arigatou for this favor, Hino.'

After this conversation, Len went to the shower in Kahoko's room while Kahoko went to the kitchen to make dinner for both of them.

**This is the second chapter of some incidents are good. Sorry if I made this chapter too boring or if I made Len a bit OOC. Though I honestly think that Len should be OOC if he is in love. And I thank neko-meow for her review.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
